ASI FUE
by lizethowo
Summary: primer capitulo de asi fue, es un mundo paralelo en donde qwen tiene un extraño encuentro con duncan
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es mi primer capítulo creo que quedo entendible nwn**

**Bueno antes que nada es un mundo paralelo por lo tanto gwen y Duncan no se conocen por el programa, sin nada más que decir a disfrutar!**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores .o.**_

_**A SI SUCEDIÓ **_

_**Capitulo 1: extraño encuentro**_

Desperté y mire el reloj de mi cómoda, las 7 am. Un dia mas, un dia aburrido.

Me levante y cambie mis ropas por la de uniforme, no era muy genial que digamos, solo es una flada a cuadros color rojo, playera blanca y medias color oscuro.

-gwen! Despierta a tu hermano! – se escucho un grito proveniente de la planta baja de la casa

-siiii!

Camine a la habitación de mi hermano y de una patada abrí su puerta

-vamos levanta tu trasero de la cama

-mmm… cinco minutos mas

-no vamos que se hace tarde. Reí un poco, mientras lo movía, me gustaba despertar a mi dormilón hermano por una extraña razón.

Camine hacia mi escuela, no estaba lejos asi que no me tardaba ni media hora, este seria un dia como cualquier otro, tendría que 'prestar atención' en clases, y soportar a las porristas, en verdad eran fastidiosas, bueno solo una de ellas heather, y sus secuaces linsay y beth.

Finalmente el dia termino me alegro que sea viernes, o si! Tengo todo el fin de semana para mi, mi hermano no estará por un viaje de la escuela y mi madre estará en un viaje de negocios.

A ver películas de terror se ha dicho!. Estaba a punto de entrar dentro de la casa cuando mis ojos se posaron en un joven que estaba tirado en la banqueta, a lado de mi casa. Que hago! Lo ignoro? O veo si esta bien, aggg! Vere que tiene.

Me acerque. Piel clara, cabello negro con una cresta verde, y percings, es muy guapo!, espera que rayos estoy pensando, saca esos pensamientos gwen, tu amas a trent recuerda!

-oye estas bien. Me acerque e inque para ver si había respuesta

NADA.

Parece inconsciente, será mejor que le de tratamiento

Lo recosté en el sofá mas grande, parece que solo esta dormido, que alivio.

Mientras se despierta preparare la cena, si eso! Será una cena deliciosa ^^

Tarde mas de lo que crei, pero esta lista. Escuche un ruido, voltee, pero cuando lo hice, el joven me sujeto por la espalda.

-quien eres? Que hago aquí? ¬¬

-disculpa! Asi tratas a la persona que te salvo

-jaja ¬w¬ tienes razón, soy Duncan y tu cariño?

-gwen (duncaaaan, nombre cliché de un niño delicuente rei un poco)

-dejar entrar a un desconocido a tu casa que extraña eres *sonrisa sínica*

-que te puedo decir solo soy asi

-je y bueno cariño me daras de cenar ewe

-ja solo estaba esperando a que lo dijeras

Se que es extraño el tener a un 'delincuente' en casa y cenar juntos pero que les puedo decir así soy, terminamos hablando de un montón de cosas y descubrimos que teníamos un montón de cosas, al final se despidió diciendo que tenia asuntos que hacer y que nos volveríamos a ver.

al final termino por no ser un día común y aburrido, termine conociendo a una persona muy interesante.

**Que les pareció? Es corto u.u lo se pero quería mantenerla hasta aquí**

**Merezco**** un rewiew o como se escriba XD dejen sus opiniones y/o sugerencias muchas gracias por leer *hace reverencia***


	2. capitulo 2: no puedo creerlo

**Wolis! Hace tanto que no actualizo, desde ammm… hoy en la madrugada xD. Me sentía inspirada. Pero buuu nadien me ha dejado rewies u.u **

**Bueno sin nada más que decir a leer :D**

_**Capitulo 2: no puedo creerlo**_

Seguía siendo viernes, era tarde y estaba acostada en mi cama, no podía creer que no le había pedido su número celular o en donde vivía, que tonta porque no se lo pedí.

Decidí dormir, mañana empieza el tan esperado maratón de películas de terror yeaaa!

* * *

La luz del sol poso en mis ojos provocando que despertara, pero…

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *sale de la cama rápidamente y se pega a la pared*

Qu…que estas haciendo aquí? y en mi casa?

-mmm… es muy temprano por que gritas! -.-

-¿por qué estas en mi cama Duncan?*sonrojada*

-eh? No tenia en donde dormir y tu ventana abre fácilmente, *mira de re-ojo a gwen* por cierto linda pijama -w-

-eh? (o no! Solo traigo el camisón que apenas y tapa algo, y lo peor es que se transparenta) de…deja de mirarme pervertido! *roja de vergüenza*

-pero que dices, soy un hombre después de todo, que te parece si vienes de nuevo a la cama y hacemos unas cuantas 'cosas'.

Esto es tan vergonzoso, sus ojos se ven tan serios y su sonrisa tan maldosa, que hago?... mi cara esta roja parezco un tomateee!.

*gwen arroja una almohada que estaba a lado suyo*

-pervertido! *se mete rápidamente al baño*

-podre cambiarme aquí uff -o-

**Duncan pov**

Se ha ido la hermosa vista, quien diría que tendría unas curvas como esas, jeje que lastima que no pude ver más.

-oye cariño! Vamos sal del baño, no te hare nada por ahora!

Vi como salía tímidamente gwen del baño, con una blusa, negra con mangas largas y ralladas, y un short de mezclilla oscuro y medias hasta la rodilla, se ve realmente sexy.

-explica que hacías en mi cama-me dice gwen todavía un poco roja,

-ya te lo dije no tenia en donde dormir, y pensé en entrar a tu casa, je – le lanzo una sonrisa picara

-no puedes regresar a tu casa? –dice un poco incrédula

-no vivo por aquí, y estoy huyendo de una ex-novia psicópata que me esta persiguiendo con sus abogados. La verdad que es un fastidio, esa mujer debe de superarme, aun que bueno, quien podría olvidar a Duncan -w-

- e.e si que está loca, primero por estar contigo y segundo por no superarte jejeje

-ja si que eres graciosa… bueno cariño, me voy por ahora, pero no te preocupes, volveré a pasar la noche aquí.

Salí por la ventana y camine hacia 'mi asunto' la verdad es que solo hiba a vagar y a ver a unos amigos.

* * *

Gwen! Gwen… es todo en lo que puedo pensar, creo que me he vuelto adicto a ella, no la conozco bien, pero que rayos! Estoy hipnotizado por su piel blanca, su curvas bien definidas y sobre todo su aroma, intoxicante y dulce a la vez, mierda! No puedo creerlo creo que he enamorado!

**Muchas gracias por leer, y que les pareció el segundo capítulo :D dejen sus rewies, vamos yo se que quieren los se, lo desean -w- xD *hace reverencia***


	3. capitulo 3:una noche divertida

**Muchisimas gracias a megan denovve: me has hecho feliz ;w; esperare con ansias tu rewies nwn/**

**También muchas gracias a xandra 19 xD si ese Duncan es todo un pervertido **

**Sus comentarios me motivan! **

**aaa! No puedo contestarles. no me deja la pagina pero por qué?**

**He aquí el tercer capítulo: D **

Capitulo 3: una noche divertida

Gwen pov

Duncan, Duncan es lo único en lo que puedo pensar aggg, que sucede conmigo, no lo conozco y no llevo mucho conociéndolo entonces porque pienso en el?, aunque debo decir que algo me atrae de él. Y aun mas importante, en verdad de nuevo dormiremos en la misma cama?, vamos gwen deja de pensar en eso, tu cabeza se está llenando de pensamiento raros. Ya se! Despejare mi mente con esas películas si eso!.

Me dispuse a buscar las películas, y ponerlas en el dvd, tenia de todo!, papas fritas, palomitas, y toda clase de golosinas, o si será una noche increíble.

Me senté en el suelo, me gusta verlas sentada en el suelo, aun teniendo el sofá atrás, es algo raro jeje, pero me parece mas cómodo de alguna forma.

Estaba tranquilamente, viendo mi película favorita, cuando escuche…

-gwen

-duncan? Me asome por la ventana, y si efectivamente era Duncan

-que haces? Primor, subiré hasta tu ventana. Me dijo mientras subía por un árbol.

Toc toc, se escucha en la ventana, signo de que abriera la ventana. Abrí

-por qué tocas? Si puedes entrar por tu cuenta?. Dije en un tono burlón

-trataba de ser 'educado'…o genial! Me encanta esa película. Me dice emocionado

-jaja de verdad!? A mí también, es fantástico cuando explota, quedando toda la habitación verde!

- lo se! Es grandioso

Reímos un poco y después se sentó a lado mío, para disfrutar de las películas, terminamos hablando de nuestras escenas favoritas, e incluso imitamos algunas de esas escenas, me sorprendí al ver que era muy bueno actuando.

-eso fue grandioso!

-jaja lo se!, es la primera vez que veo todo un maratón con alguien, mis amigas no las toleran

-de lo que se pierden… solecito entrare a tu baño a ducharme!

-eh? Amm.. si como quieras

Eh? Duncan utilizara mi baño… es verdad! Se quedara a dormir aquí, de nuevo, aaaa estoy muy nerviosa, calma, gwen, este es el plan se quedara en el suelo o en la haibtacion de huéspedes jeje(risa nerviosa)

Duncan entro al baño, tiene una pequeña maleta con ropa, me pregunto de donde la saco.

Mientras tanto, alistaba el lugar en donde dormiría, decidi que seria mejor en otra habitación, no podría dormir si se queda en mi habitación.

Duncan pov

Entre al baño, era bastante normal, y algo grande, tenia una canasta para la ropa sucia…

Pe…pero que?! Un sostén! Yyyy es de gwen, quiero tomarlo pero sé que no debo, aaaa! Realmente soy un pervertido. Será mejor que me duche, debo ignorar ese sostén.

Gwen, realmente es fabulosa!, tenemos tanto en común y me está ayudando a escapar de courtney y sus abogados, no puedo esperar para dormir en la misma cama! e.e realmente estoy mal de la cabeza, pero que mas da simplemente ella me tiene loco.

* * *

-cariño lista para dormir conmigo en tu sexy pijama!- dije mientras salía de la ducha y secaba mi cabello.

-e.e tu duermes en la habitación de alado.

-buu! Que aburrido y yo que quería hacer unas 'cosillas'

Al final me ha echado de su habitación, al menos es cómoda la cama.

Gwen pov

Sabía que era la mejor obcion ahora puedo dormir tranquilamente, y ni loca me vuelvo a poner esa pijama, fue muy vergonzoso… *bostezo* a dormir se ha dicho.

* * *

Es de mañana debo despertar, que hora será?; no quiero ni abrir los ojos, pero debo despertar.

*abre los ojos*

-qu…que? Dun..duncan que haces en mi cama?

El está de nuevo en mi cama, pero esta vez me está abrazando, en qué momento se coló en mi cuarto, waa! Mi cara debe de estar toda roja.

-buenos días, amor!, te gusto lo que hicimos anoche ¬w¬

-qu..queee! No hubo nada anoche.

Waaa! Lo hace a propósito, solo quiere verme sonrojada. Que alguien me salve; /0/;

-puff…jajajaja pareces un tomate

-pervertido!

-si si como digas,…por cierto, quieres ir al cine? Hoy se estrena una película muy buena

-eh? Amm..si

Esto es una…una cita!?

**Uuuu! Hasta aquí acaba el tercer capítulo y el más largo hasta ahora según Word 699 palabras nwn/ y muajaja abra unos inconvenientes con su cita que mala soy xD**

**muchas gracias por leer *hace reverencia***


	4. Capitulo 4 una cita desastrosa

**Woliii! Hoy es lunes! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, recién hecho, bien calientito xDD**

**Muchas gracias por las lindas personitas que me dejan rewie y también por los que leen esto nwn**

**Y como he dicho esta cita no saldrá del todo bien muajajajja soy tan mala x3**

_**Capítulo 4: cita desastrosa?**_

**Gwen pov**

Después de la respuesta, Duncan sonrio, un poco o eso es lo que creo que vi, después se despidió, diciendo que vendría a buscarme a las 7:00 y salio por la ventana, realmente me pregunto si conoce las puertas ._.U

Pero lo más importante dije que si!, en verdad esto es una cita, una cita real.

Estoy nerviosa no se ni que me voy a poner!

* * *

**Duncan pov**

Dijo que si, en verdad, wuju! En verdad soy el mejor.

Pero antes que nada debo buscar a geoff.

Camine hasta la casa de geoff, y toque el timbre, en seguida salio un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y una camisa entre abierta.

-que onda viejo!

-hola geoff, tengo algo de que hablarte

-sí que pasa!

-has visto a courtney?

-si viejo, hace unos días, estaba como loca preguntando por ti.

-y? le has dicho, en donde estaba?

-claro que no viejo, incluso me amenazo de demandarme si le estaba mintiendo.

-*suspiro* gracias!, me haces un favor mas?

-claro! Eres mi amigo! :D

-tienes ropa mia verdad? Y una cosa más me puedo duchar?

-si dejaste una maleta con ropa hace tiempo, ya sabes dónde está el baño :D

* * *

Es hora debo ir por gwen, me despedí de geoff, y continué mi camino hasta llegar a su casa, esta vez utilizare el timbre de la puerta. Después de unos minutos salio, llevaba una blusa negra con mangas azules, y un pantalón de cuero, se ve tan sexy y hermosa, *q* me sorprende cada vez mas la hermosura de gwen.

-lista para irnos!

-s..si vamos! Me dijo con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas

-muy bien andando

Llegamos al cine, y después de una fila para comprar los boletos y otra para comprar palomitas, entramos a la función. Por cierto no me dejo pagar las palomitas, dijo que estas las invitaba ella, era la primera vez que una chica me decía eso al invitar yo, fue sorpresivo, pero debo admitir que ella es diferente a todas las demás.

Reímos como locos al ver las partes sangrientas, o al escuchar los gritos de la protagonista, todos en la sala se nos quedaban viendo como si fuéramos unos bichos raros, pero que se jodan! Porque me la estoy pasando muy bien.

-jajaja eso fue estupendo. Me dice con un brillo en sus ojos

-lo se!, la parte en donde le lanza el cuchillo fue de locos

-jajaja si tienes razón

-gwen , tengo algo importante que decirte…

-GWEN!

Quien se atreve a interrumpirme cuando estoy a punto de decirle que salga conmigo ¬¬*

-trent?

Quien rayos en trent?, justo a lado nuestro aparece un tipo de cabello negro alborotado, ojos verdes, y una playera muy ridícula, aggg simplente me irrita este tipo

-hola gwen, como estas?

-ho….hola bien y tu?

Pero que rayos! Porque se sonroja con este tipo aggg me estoy cabreando!(enojado)

levanto una ceja y gwen me nota

-aa… trent el es Duncan!,Duncan el es trent.

Y mi que me importa!

-hola n.n

-si como sea.

En verdad me molesta aggggg!

-duncan? Dice gwen

-yo me voy, te dejo con tu "amiguito"

-espera Duncan!

-no me sigas!

Después de esto camine sin ningún rumbo, porque tenía que aparecer este tipo trent!, y más importante porque se sonroja! Como sea!, no me importa.

* * *

Gwen pov

-yo…lo siento trent, mejor me voy

Estoy confundida y triste, me quiero ir,

-espera gwen, perdón, aunque no estoy seguro de que.

-no te preocupes. Dije un poco desanimada

Llegue a mi casa y me tire a mi cama, a pensar en lo ocurrido, Duncan, por que te has molestado? Fue por trent?, estará celoso? Como si eso fuera posible.

No creo que venga esta noche, lo extraño, cuando no está aquí me siento insegura.

**Pobre gwen u.u se resolverán las cosas? Donde esta Duncan? Duncan volverá a dormir con gwen? Subiré el próximo capítulo? Tardare en subirlo? Porque hago tantas preguntas?**

**Descubran estas respuestas, y más en el siguiente capítulo xDD**

**Sin nada que decir hasta pronto! *hace reverencia***


	5. capitulo 5

**Wolis nwn yo aquí otra vez! Muchas gracias por los review.**

**Megan devonne: ntp ^^ suele pasar x3 y si! Seré mala muajaja :D**

**Alice:muchas gracias por comentar! Jaja soy bien malota! X3 ok no, si estoy considerando eso del lemon, también soy una pervertida-w-**

Capitulo 5:(no se me ocurrió un titulo xD)

Gwen pov

Es de mañana son las 6:00 am, abrí mis ojos, y como lo predije Duncan no está. Me siento mal, porque se ha enojado agg! No lo entiendo. Pero lo extraño, siento que algo me falta, no quiero ir a la escuela.

Estaba en mi cama enroscada en las cobijas cuando mi celular, empieza a sonar. Era un mensaje lo revise y decía:

_De: bridgette_

_Asunto: escuela owo_

_hola! Recuerda que hoy exponemos: D_

_No puedes faltar, la exposición vale 3 puntos nwn_

_En la escuela te veo._

la exposición es verdad! que molestia, no tengo ganas de ir. Me levante sin ánimos, y entre en la ducha para después cambiarme y bajar a desayunar.

Mi hermano llega en la tarde *suspiro* disfrute el tiempo a solas, y mi madre volverá la próxima semana.

Salí de casa y camine por la ruta habitual. Entre en el instituto, no entiendo que hago en una escuela tan elegante y prestigiosa (es grande, de 3 pisos y 2 edificios, con areas verdes muy grandes y bonitas) según mi madre es lo mejor para mi, aunque yo no lo creo, la mayoría son estudiantes presuntuosos y malignos.

Como sea, entre a mi salón y salude a mis amigas bridgette y leshawa.

Y así paso mi día, en aburridas clases y soportar a los demás de mi salón.

Estaba dispuesta a salir cuando:

-chica! A dónde vas! Vayamos al karaoque

-si vamos gwen tengo cupones nwn será más barato!

-no lo se, suena bien pero…

-vamos! Di que si!, tenemos mucho que no salimos todas juntas y además el cupon de vence hoy nwnU- me dice brigette

-amm…ok – necesitaba distraerme, además tenían razón, teníamos mucho tiempo que no salíamos todas juntas a divertirnos.

-wujuuu! A cantar hasta que no podamos!

* * *

Y así fue como cante hasta casi quedar muda, después de cantar más de 2 horas salimos de karaoke, me despedí y me dirigí a mi casa. Ahora que lo recuerdo mi hermano debe estar ya en la casa, en su habitación.

* * *

Camine por una calle oscura, la verdad nunca me ha gustado pero tenía que pasar por ella. Estaba intranquila cuando escuche un quejido.

Voltee para ver de dónde provenía, cuando mis ojos se posaron en…

-duncan!

Me acerque corriendo

-que paso? Porque estas así?

Vi a Duncan lastimado, estaba con muchas heridas y todo amoreteado.

-g…gwen?

Me miro confundido

-resiste te llevare a un hospital!

-n…no estoy bien solo necesito, reposar.

-de que estás hablando? Estas muy mal!

-g…gwen por favor…

-es…está bien pero a la mínima cosa, al hospital.

Lo lleve a un motel, me sorprendió que pasáramos así como así, debe ser porque es un motel barato.

Lo recosté en la cama, y con un pañuelo húmedo empecé a limpiar la sangre.

-auu!

-lo siento

-está bien no es para tan… auu!

- no hables solo descansa.

-está bien…estoy mejor….si estás aquí

Al final se quedo dormido, yo solo podía observar llenándome la cabeza con pensamientos… que le paso?, quien le hizo eso?, estará bien?

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, junto a su lado.

**Eso es todo por este capítulo .w.**

**Pobrecito de Duncan, pero las cosas se pondrán mejor :D o no? ._.**

**Muchas gracias por leer! **

***hace reverencia***

**O si una cosa mas… creen que les cambie mucho las personalidades a gwen y a Duncan?, tengo ese malestar xD**


	6. capitulo: 6a

**Woliss! Una disculpa por no publicar u.u los exámenes y la falta de inspiración no me dejaba y otra disculpa porque es demasiado corto y no lo he acabado a sí que les dejo la primera parte del 6.**

Capitulo 6a

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, debido al vibrar de mi celular.

-buenos días! –me dijo un Duncan ya despierto

He?...amm buenos días-

Es verdad había olvidado que estaba aquí, un momento! Eso significa que pase toda la noche aquí o no, mi hermano debe estar preocupado.

Rápidamente revise mi celular…

-son tus padres?- me dijo esto con un noto algo preocupado

-no, debe ser mi hermano, mi madre está en un viaje de negocios

-ya veo! Y que dice tu hermano.

-amm…nada solo que en donde estoy, y que tendré que darle mi mesada y chocolates para que guarde silencio ._.U

-jaja, yo pediría mas

-… porque te encontré en ese estado? Quien te hizo esto?

-mmm…no es de tu incumbencia- se gira molesto

-eh? Por que te enojas!

-no sé, ve y pregúntale al tonto de trent!

-eh? Que tiene que ver él…un momento… estas celoso?

-que!... claro que no! ¬¬

-mm…si tu lo dices, y para que quede claro, trent es solo un amigo

-entonces por que te sonrojaste cuando el apareció!

-eh? No me sonroje por el, fue por ti! Idiota.- grite a mas no poder y roja de ira o de vergüenza, me dispuse a irme, pero, Duncan agarra mi mano.

-espera!, entonces es por mi!

-que no… es…escuchaste.- dicho esto Duncan me jalo, y me dio un tierno pero apasionado beso.

-d..du…- las palabras no me salian de la boca, él, él me beso!.

-jeje tu cara esta toda roja. Ven aquí.- me jalo y me abrazo.

-amm… me dirás esta ves que te paso?.-dije aun rojaa o/-/o

-solo unos idiotas de correccional, que se vengaron nada fuera de lo normal.


	7. capitulo 6b:ultimo

**Woliss! Les traigo el ultimo capitulo .o. decidí que este sería el último, pero no se preocupen hare que la historia conmuevan sus corazones (?) nwn**

* * *

Capitulo 6b: último capitulo

Gwen pov

Han pasado seis meses desde aquel día que lo lleve al motel, cuando estaba herido. Las cosas van muy bien entre nosotros, hacemos toda clase de cosas locas juntos, también nos metemos en líos de vez en cuando, es realmente divertido!. Eventualmente le dije a mi madre acerca de Duncan, por supuesto no le dije como nos conocimos, porque bueno…entro a la casa sin permiso jeje, al principio no lo tomo muy bien, bueno era de esperarse, pero con el tiempo vio que no era malo, solo era un poco problemático e infantil, según mi madre.

Estamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, es como si no pudiéramos, ni quisiéramos estar separados, el me hace sentir segura, cómoda, inquieta, avergonzada, todo al mismo tiempo!

Recuerdan a su ex-novia, si esa, la acosadora! Pues yo no lo recuerdo! Porque no la llegue a ver, creo que entendió que hiciera lo que hiciera Duncan no regresaría con ella, o posiblemente encontró a alguien más.

* * *

Duncan pov

Hemos salido por 2 años, pueden creerlo, yo! El guapo y sensual Duncan, tenga una relación seria y duradera. Pero que les puedo decir, ella es perfecta! Es linda, divertida, con un excelente gusto con las películas, no podría pedir más!

Creo que encontré a la mujer perfecta para mi, sé que es muy pronto pero…no estaría nada mal pasar el resto de mi vida con ella!

* * *

Gwen pov

Que creen?! Nos casamos! Jaja quien lo diría! Una pareja tan rara, termino en matrimonio, les digo algo, es maravilloso, y no solo en la cama! X/D

Tuvimos un encuentro tan peculiar…termine conociendo a un delincuente rebelde, que cambio mi mundo, y experimente muchos sentimientos desconocidos para mi, pero las cosas fueron bien, están yendo bien y terminaran bien.

Y así fue como nos conocimos, así fue como me enamore y así fue como se unieron dos almas.

* * *

**A si termina este finc espero que les haya gustado! muchas gracias por acompañarme y apoyarme en el transcurso de este.**

**Termino muy cursi, pero tierno no creen? Jeje bueno nos volveremos a leer en otra ocasión matta-nee**


End file.
